


The Sweatshirt

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sharing Clothes, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Finding the other wearing their clothes
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

After hours of shopping, searching, and grumbling, Daisy finally found a modern day outfit for Daniel. This outfit included a sensible pair of black sneakers, some black sweatpants (gathered at the ankles, no elephant pants), and a cozy, dark green crew neck sweatshirt. This was all the clothing in Daniel’s closet that wasn’t a pair of slacks or a button up. 

One day after Daisy got home very late, she walked into their already dark bedroom and blindly stripped out of her work clothes, grabbed the closest thing to her, and collapsed into bed beside her warm boyfriend. It was just a perk that the thing she grabbed happened to be the fuzzy, green, Daniel scented crew neck sweater. 

The next morning, Daniel walked into the bedroom after his shower. He made eye contact with Daisy as she sleepily looked around the room. He looked from her eyes down to the sweatshirt she had on. His sweatshirt. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed curiously, “That looks a lot like my sweatshirt.”

Daisy wrapped her arms around herself, pushing the cushy fabric closer to her skin and taking in a whiff of the collar. “Yeah, I think this is our sweatshirt now.”


End file.
